


Heavy Metal Warfare

by Arhain_Aku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Army, Blood and Gore, Cynicism, Did I Say That I Love Horses, F/M, Far Future, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Post-Apocalypse, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing Instead Of Praying, Ultraviolence, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhain_Aku/pseuds/Arhain_Aku
Summary: "J'ai survécu dans le seul district qui renferme les pires crapules de l'humanité entière, déjà enterré six pieds sous terre à la naissance. J’ai même échappé à une épidémie cataclysmique et surmonté batailles en tous genres, et là tu vois, même avec tout ce que je sais de la mort, je serai bien incapable de nous dire si on pourra voir l'aube ou pas, et ça m'emmerde carrément."Je hochai la tête sans répondre alors que c'était moi qui lui avais posé la question. Il y avait les Doors qui tournaient dans l'hélico noir posé au sol dans lequel nous attendions, et c'était encore une idée à la con d'Eren, mais pour cette fois, c'était pas si désagréable. Alors j'allumai une cigarette, probablement la dernière, The End et les tirs ennemis en fond sonore.[En gros, ils sont censés faire la guerre contre des aliens, et c'est un peu le même scénario que la base, parce que rien se passe comme prévu et c'est méga dark et je pense pas que ça se finira bien parce que je m'appuie sur les théories les plus pétées que les fans aient pu pondre. Mais enjoy hein lol]
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Heavy Metal Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour déjà lol, alors en fait ça va faire genre un an que j'ai pas écrit en french et c'est super déstabilisant.
> 
> Voilà comment ça va se passer. Je recommande d'avoir fini l'anime et d'être allé un peu au-delà dans les scans, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est pas grave, c'est juste plus simple pour se repérer niveau personnages et chara designs. Je vais pas utiliser tout ce qui est pro-Jäger/mercenaires anti-Mahr et autres groupes méga extrémistes comme divisions parce que c'est déjà compliqué de base. Grossièrement, ceux de l'Île du Paradis c'est des européens et ils se battent contre des aliens. Et normalement les guerriers Mahr (Sieg and co), que je trouve de plus en plus cool, ici ben ce sont des américains et il sont censés se battre avec eux mais ça se passe pas vraiment comme ça, bien sûr.
> 
> Non parce que si vous avez cru que j'allais faire du full romance Livaï (j'utilise cette orthographe oui) x reader, aka toi qui comme moi n'a aucune vie ou se fait chier mortellement, eh ben que nenni, j'ai envie d'écrire un truc intelligent et grave épique. Bref, parlons-en !
> 
> Ceci est à titre expérimental mais du coup je vais utiliser la première personne du singulier au lieu de la deuxième, que l'on emploie en général pour ce type d'écrit. Je ne vais pas souvent expliciter le ressenti du personnage "Reader" parce que pour procéder à une identification propre, je pense qu'il faut être assez neutre. Avec une bonne dose de cynisme et de sexiness parce que c'est ma marque de fabrique. 
> 
> Ensuite pour les esthétiques ben disons que c'est Ghost In the Shell/Evangelion/Cyberpunk 2077/Alien/Star Wars et tout.
> 
> Allez je la boucle, bisous et bonne lecture.

« C’est une réalité du monde qu’on ne peut pas effacer, et je crois pas qu’il existe quelque chose qui fasse plus vrai que ça. La violence est partout, dans chaque chose, dans chaque être vivant – c’est elle qui régit le monde, tu ne crois pas ? »

C’est vrai que par une journée de débâcle pareille ça en avait tout l’air. Même pas le temps de fumer une simple cigarette, tranquillement posée contre son tank, que déjà on voyait des obus faire jaillir le sable en grandes vagues dispersées dans le ciel au crépuscule. Un des soldats-journalistes prit une photo. Il n’avait pas tort, c’était historique et ça avait un potentiel artistique. Grande Vague de Kanagawa, version sécheresse martienne, écumant fatalement sa tempête de sable sur les tanks blindés et lisses qui réfléchissaient la lumière rouge du soleil, et prête à avaler une pauvre ombre de minaret, au loin. Avec un peu de chance, s’il restait quelque chose de l’humanité d’ici cinquante ans, on étudierait peut-être cette photo dans les écoles et les universités. Curieusement, cette pensée semblait encore moins concrète que cette maudite fumée qui s’échappait de mes lèvres sèches. 

Ce qui était concret en revanche, c’était la détonation tonitruante qui accompagnait le tir d’obus, les vibrations de l’onde de choc qui faisaient trembler le sol jusque dans les entrailles de la Terre, les flammes rougeoyantes et la fumée noire d’encre ; sans compter les soldats estropiés gisant à terre dont le sang se déversait à flot et venait nourrir les dunes, et dont les cris d’agonie étaient couverts par l’Enfer. Néanmoins, il n’y avait pas encore de soldats en train de mourir dans notre champ de vision, l’ennemi ne faisait que nous prévenir qu’ils étaient tout à fait prêts à nous recevoir en bonne et due forme.

\- « Capitaine, vous croyez pas qu’il faudrait y retourner ? Ça canarde sévère là-bas…

\- Ouais, ouais, fis-je sans grande conviction, écrasant mon mégot sur la surface métallique brûlante du tank. Le journaleux, tu restes au fond en silence et tu sors que quand on t’appelle. J’ai pas envie d’aller récupérer les morceaux de ton crâne dans le sable, compris ? Et de toute façon, t’as même pas le droit de voir tout ça, c’était déjà pas mal que je t’accorde ce luxe de sortir cinq minutes.

\- Oui capitaine ! », s’écria-t-il avec une obédience enjouée qui avait de quoi écœurer. 

Je jetai un dernier regard aux étoiles qui pointaient le bout de leurs rayons dans la voûte céleste, sans penser à rien, et enfilai mon casque avant de retourner dans le X – 458 Apocalypse, bijou dernier cri au doux parfum de destruction et de carnage, qui avait plus l’air d’un gros diamant anthracite aux angles pointus, et ayant le pouvoir de se mouvoir à l’énergie solaire. Depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, soit des centaines d’années en arrière, l’architecture de l’intérieur n’avait pas tellement changé : c’était étroit et il valait mieux ne pas avoir trop de kilos en trop pour pouvoir accéder à son poste de tir. 

Nous n’étions que quatre, plus le soldat-journaliste. Deux personnes au tir, une à la maintenance et à la communication, et moi-même aux commandes. L’intérieur de la machine de guerre était noir et éclairé par de faibles lumières bleutées, et curieusement, c’était nettement plus confortable que la lumière blanche chatoyante et écrasante du soleil moite du désert. Disons que nous n’y étions simplement pas accoutumés. Ou alors plus, car il était certain qu’il fut un temps où l’humanité eut le droit de s’exposer librement à la lumière solaire.

\- « Pute vierge ! Capitaine, ennemi en approche, il fonce droit sur nous !, s’exclama un de mes soldats, le plus jeune, Myllius Zermsky, qui était resté dans le tank face à son radar en observation.

\- Pourquoi tu beugles, pauvre tanche, tire alors. »

Ce qu’il fit, et je pouvais entendre ses pauvres mains d’adolescent presque adulte trembler sur le viseur. 

\- « Relaxe, c’est qu’un laser. Tu ne le verras même pas exploser, ton ennemi. Le truc informe signifiant une source de chaleur sur ton écran va juste disparaître. Pas de sang, pas de cris, rien, fit un de mes autres soldats, tout aussi jeune que lui, Thomas Wagner, relativement plus confiant.

\- Sérieux Thomas, t’es à la maintenance, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait ! C’est terrible, on ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe dehors, c’est comme un jeu virtuel, embraya Mina Carolina, ma deuxième tireuse.

\- Pourquoi les soldats n’ont-ils pas le droit de voir sur quoi ils tirent ?, se réveilla le journaliste, l’air courroucé.

\- Je t’avais dit de la boucler, je crois. Pour répondre à ta question, ils les voient dans les livres et c’est bien assez. »

En réalité, c’était simplement pour ne pas qu’ils les prennent en pitié. C’étaient des créatures intelligentes, simplement venues d’une autre planète, perdue au milieu d’une galaxie lointaine. Nous étions les méchants de l’histoire, nous exterminions une autre espèce venue nous envahir, alors qu’en réalité, il s’agissait simplement d’un peuple en quête d’une terre afin de naturellement procéder à sa survie. Mais les humains aiment défendre leur territoire farouchement et nous n’échappions pas à la règle. Si l’on nous attaque, alors nous répondons, et au centuple.

Durant leur formation, les soldats visionnaient des vidéos du front pour leur donner une idée de ce à quoi ils allaient devoir se frotter. Seulement, la réalité elle-même était déformée puisque les créatures extra-terrestres que nous affrontions étaient modifiées sur les images afin d’apparaître plus grandes et plus menaçantes. Seuls les officiers et quelques sous-officiers savaient de quoi il s’agissait réellement – si l’on osait prendre un point de vue plus distancié, presque celui de notre potentiel Créateur, on pourrait penser qu’il était question d’un peuple absolument égal à l’humanité. 

Nous n’étions pas dans l’erreur pour autant. Jusqu’ici, nos ennemis n’avaient jamais essayé d’engager les moindres pourparlers, se contentant de nous bombarder et de lancer plusieurs offensives comme bon leur semblait ; cela faisait maintenant dix ans que cette situation perdurait. Un status quo éternel, comme une cassette que l’on rembobine sans arrêt, toujours le même scénario. En dix ans, ce qui avait peut être changé, c’étaient les visages des soldats et l’apparence des nouvelles technologies. Chaque semaine des tests étaient effectués avec de nouvelles armes dans l’espoir de mettre fin à cette guerre interminable. Ou du moins, c’était l’impression que l’on avait chez les officiers de l’Armée de Terre. Pour nous, le travail demeurait le même et l’on appliquait que ce que la hiérarchie et l’intelligence artificielle nous dictait. 

\- « Capitaine, les Racleurs reviennent du front ! Le radar vient de les détecter, prévint Zermsky.

\- Alors on s’arrête. On est le premier tank à foncer vers la première ligne, faut qu’on écoute leur rapport.

\- J’ai entendu dire que certaines escouades des Racleurs opéraient à cheval, c’est vrai ça ?

\- Mais tu fais exprès, ma parole, je t’avais dit de fermer ta gueule. Si t’as envie de savoir quoi que ce soit sur nos chevaux, le journaleux, t’iras poser tes questions à l’adjudant-chef VanTassel. Mais comme c’est genre top-secret, je suis pas sûre qu’elle apprécie de bavarder avec un blanc-bec comme toi, fis-je en remontant l’échelle et en ouvrant l’écoutille pour pouvoir accueillir les Racleurs. Comme d’hab’ les bleus, on bouge pas d’ici. Le premier que j’vois essayer de s’offrir une balade au grand air, je lui colle une balle dans le front, compris ?

\- Oui capitaine ! »

Comme indiqué par Zermsky et précisé par le soldat-journaliste, quatre Racleurs se dirigeaient vers nous à cheval, vision surprenante au milieu de toutes ces machines intelligentes et infaillibles à des années lumières de la ridicule puissance musculaire équestre. Et pourtant, ils avaient un certain panache à galoper de la sorte, hommes, femmes et chevaux armés jusqu’aux dents, sans démontrer ni crainte ni fatigue. Les bêtes entouraient le tank dans un trot effréné que leurs cavaliers maintenaient pour ne pas perdre leur rythme, car il leur fallait repartir à toute vitesse dès leur rapport transmis. C’était ensuite à moi de passer le relais à toutes les unités environnantes, jusqu’au quartier général d’où les officiers supérieurs suivaient l’opération en distanciel. Les Racleurs ne faisaient qu’ouvrir la voie en tant qu’éclaireurs, mais comme leur nom l’indiquait, ils étaient les premiers à faire le ménage en se débarrassant du menu fretin. 

\- « Escouade Livaï au rapport !, fit l’un d’entre eux, le souffle court, et qui peinait à maîtriser sa jument dont les lèvres noires écumaient sous l’effort.

Ben voyons, il fallait que ce soit cette équipe-là. Je pris le temps de sortir entièrement du char pour me poster sur la machine, carnet de notes et stylo en main.

\- Vas-y Jäger, je t’écoute.

Le brun à la peau tannée opina et la jument se mit à ruer furieusement, mais il gardait un calme étonnant. 

\- On a détecté cinq unités ennemies dont trois vaisseaux de combat qui doivent renfermer leurs sous-officiers et soldats, gabarit quatre mètres sur six environ !, cria-t-il. Les deux autres unités comprenaient six chars d’assaut que l’on a éliminés, il ne reste aucun survivant, on a vérifié !

\- Où sont votre supérieur et les autres membres de l’escouade ?

\- Le caporal-chef Ackerman et les soldats Kirschtein, Ackerman, Arlelt, Reiss et Ymir sont toujours sur le front et posent des balises ! Les trois vaisseaux dégagent une sorte de brume et émettent un brouillage qui empêchent toute visibilité ! Message du caporal-chef, attendre son feu vert avant de foncer ! Arlelt, le capitaine Zoë et le major Smith sont actuellement en communication pour l’élaboration d’un plan d’action, le caporal-chef s’occupera de la transmission !

\- Soldats Braus, Springer et Vorster, vous confirmez ?!

\- Sur l’honneur, capitaine !, répondirent-ils en cœur par dessus les bruits de sabots.

\- Bien, nous relayons le message aux autres unités. Partez l’esprit serein, tout se passera comme convenu ! »

Or nous savions tous que la sérénité était chose rare dans une escouade pareille. Les pauvres arrivaient toujours à se mettre dans des situations désastreuses, à un tel point que ça leur avait taillé une réputation de casses-cous et de têtes brûlées à la témérité ardente et à la volonté de fer. Des fous furieux ayant à peine passé le cap de la vingtaine, avec un supérieur plus âgé, certes, mais aussi froid que brillant, et dont la quête de violence et d’héroïsme bouillonnait sans cesse comme une rage dans ses pupilles, contrastant sévèrement avec son visage constamment impassible.

Un corps d’armée peu gradé mais respecté. Prendre du galon ne les avait jamais réellement intéressés. La plus haute autorité à l’échelle de leur régiment n’allait pas au-delà d’un sous-officier, le major Erwin Smith. Leur ambition était tout autre. Elle relevait plus de la soif de connaissance et d’un besoin viscéral ancré dans toute une espèce, l’espèce humaine, celui d’affirmer son existence. Ils étaient les atypiques et les tarés au milieu d’une chaîne de commandement immaculée, mais vitaux pour le bon fonctionnement de toute opération orchestrée par l’Armée de Terre.

Je passai donc mon carnet à Wagner pour qu’il transmette le message des Racleurs au QG ainsi qu’aux autres unités. La tension venait de monter d’un cran dans la cabine de notre diamant noir de guerre. Le visage du soldat-journaliste s’était, quant à lui, illuminé, et voilà que cet ahuri s’empressait de prendre mes hommes en photo. Lui était également autorisé à sortir pour prendre des clichés du champ de bataille, mais seulement avant et après les combats, l’ennemi ne devait pas être vu par la population, ce qui signifiait que dans cette fine équipe, j’étais la seule à savoir, avec certaines limites tout de même, de quoi avait l’air notre ennemi. L’X-458 Apo devait donc rester à l’arrêt, comme toutes les autres unités, dans l’attente du reste des Racleurs mobilisés.

J’allumai une autre cigarette pour passer le temps, ou peut-être pour combler ce silence de mort qui régnait depuis une heure maintenant. Pas un de mes équipiers ne pipait mot. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive. Les tirs de prévention que l’on entendait tout à l’heure avaient cessé, certainement depuis l’arrivée des Racleurs qui avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin au-delà de leurs barrières. Ils n’opéraient à cheval que très rarement, en réalité, cela dépendait du terrain. Comme nous étions dans un désert de sable ce jour-là, nos Akhal-Tekes spécialement entraînés étaient les mieux adaptés, mais le reste du temps, les Racleurs étaient à moto tout terrain. De plus, seule l’escouade Livaï était habilitée à effectuer ses missions à cheval. Certainement parce que le nombre de bêtes actuellement disponibles était bien trop insuffisant pour fournir l’ensemble des Racleurs en montures, sans compter que ces chevaux étaient difficiles à maîtriser, on ne pouvait pas permettre à n’importe qui de les monter.

L’avantage de l’animal sur la machine était qu’il était également doté d’un instinct de survie et d’une capacité à réagir de lui-même, ce qui déstabilisait profondément l’ennemi. Et en parlant d’instinct de survie, le reste des Racleurs arrivait dans un galop bien trop rapide pour ne pas être celui d’une bête qui fuit un prédateur. 

\- « Bordel à queue, c’est quoi ça ?!, jurai-je en voyant débarquer une créature immense qui ressemblait à un guépard croisé à un varan de Komodo, avec des écailles d’un vert émeraude qui luisaient au soleil malgré les nuages de sables provoqués par la course des chevaux. Cette chose avait clairement la velléité de croquer ces pauvres Racleurs qui ripostaient comme ils pouvaient avec leurs armes à feu.

Une bombe sonore résonna et la créature parut ralentir, visiblement affectée par le son, ce qui permit aux Racleurs de prendre davantage de distance. L’un deux lança une fusée lumineuse qui représentait un signal de détresse : c’était à nous de jouer et de les défendre. Je jetai mon mégot avec précipitation et frappai sur l’écoutille pour prévenir mes hommes. 

\- Wagner, Zermsky, Carolina, ouvrez grand vos putain d’oreilles ! Normalement Zermsky tu devrais voir un truc immense courser nos Racleurs sur ton écran, tu confirmes ?!

\- Affirmatif, capitaine !

\- Vous allez me l’éclater mais faites attention à pas faire flamber nos alliés et les bêtes, compris ?!

\- Affirmatif ! J’enclenche la préparation des têtes chercheuses ! Il faudrait juste que les Racleurs s’éloignent un peu plus pour pas se payer l’onde de choc !, fit Carolina, la voix tremblante sous la pression.

\- Les chevaux tournent à pleins gaz, là, tu veux que l’adjudant-chef VanTassel nous prenne en grippe jusqu’à la fin de nos vies, ou quoi ? Wagner !

\- Oui capitaine !

\- Je te file les commandes, fais avancer ce tas de ferraille de luxe. Voilà le plan, les bleus. Dès qu’on croise les Racleurs vous déployez le champ de protection et les boucliers et vous envoyez les bombes ! Vous avez une minute tout au plus pour être prêts sinon ce truc nous dézingue tous et là c’est pas que VanTassel qui nous aura dans le collimateur !

\- Affirmatif capitaine ! », firent mes soldats en cœur, et je pouvais sentir leur terreur d’ici. Sueurs froide, images de mort, angoisse, paralysie, tremblements, cœur qui bat la chamade. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils avaient affaire et c’était la première fois qu’ils étaient affectés à la première ligne. Ils étaient formés pour parer à toute éventualité, mais une fois sur le terrain, l’entraînement, qui était déjà difficile, ne semblait être qu’une promenade de santé.

Pendant qu’ils s’activaient tous à l’intérieur, j’indiquai à l’aide d’un miroir aux Racleurs que leur message avait été entendu. À cette distance, je ne pouvais pas leur indiquer mes intentions clairement, mais je décidai de faire confiance au caporal-chef Ackerman et à ses hommes. D’après les noms indiqués par Jäger, il était clair qu’il avait gardé avec lui les éléments les plus aptes à recevoir un gros coup de pression et à agir avec discernement malgré la situation. Un signal par un flash lumineux provenant d’un autre miroir de l’autre côté confirmait qu’ils avaient compris, et une autre bombe sonore suivit. Au bout de trente secondes, je les avais tous dans mon champ de vision et leur fit signe de se retrancher derrière le tank.

\- « Les bleus ! Dans cinq secondes ! Une !

La créature, qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres, accéléra d’un coup.

\- Deux !

Le bruit des sabots, même étouffé par le sable, et la respiration erratique des chevaux se faisaient de plus en plus assourdissants.

\- Trois !

Bon sang, je pouvais désormais voir les yeux de la créature et constater qu’elle était bel et bien envoyée par nos ennemis grâce à une sorte d’attirail de télécommunication qu’elle trimbalait sur son cou osseux jusque dans ses oreilles écailleuses. Ses yeux noirs promettaient l’Enfer, et ses griffes sombres, lisses et puissantes pouvaient balayer le tank en un rien de temps.

\- Quatre !

Les Racleurs dépassèrent enfin le diamant noir prêt à faire feu alors que l’autre abomination ouvrait une gueule pleine de crocs aussi noirs que ses griffes.

\- Cinq ! Défoncez-moi cette horreur, les chiards ! »

Quatre têtes chercheuses s’engouffrèrent dans la gueule de la bête alors que le tank fonçait toujours à l’opposé, s’éloignant le plus vite possible de la détonation. Je me roulai en boule contre l’écoutille et couvrait ma tête de mes mains en attendant que cela passe, gardant toutefois un œil sur la situation. La créature avait littéralement volé en éclats et des morceaux de chair et des gerbes sang bleu s’écrasaient sur le sable du désert. Je reçus quelques gouttes sur le visage et les cheveux, mais un hennissement craintif me démontra que les Racleurs avaient pris pour le grade.

\- « Bien joué, soldats, il est mort ! »

Leur soulagement se fit entendre jusque dehors et je me dis alors qu’une fois la mission terminée, je leur paierai ma tournée au restaurant, le journaliste compris. Wagner s’occupait de transmettre les dernières informations reçues et ce léger accrochage au QG et aux autres unités. L’ennemi pouvait lâcher des fauves et pouvait avoir recours à d’autres stratégies, il nous fallait être prudents.

Dans l’immédiat, et avant de lancer toute nouvelle offensive, il nous fallait d’abord recueillir les indications d’un certain caporal-chef Ackerman dont l’air courroucé, certainement pour avoir reçu quelques litres de sang bleu et autres muqueuses ignobles sur son uniforme noir, n’augurait rien de bon. Sa monture toute aussi noire, elle, n’avait pas l’air de s’en formaliser et faisait claquer son mors entre ses dents avec détachement. La nuit tombait dangereusement de toute manière, personne n’y verrait quoi que ce soit, et ses soldats avaient exactement la même dégaine, ils s’en remettraient.

\- « Sérieux, vous n’aviez pas quelque chose de plus élégant en stock ? Si un de mes hommes ou moi-même, et même les canassons, on chope une merde avec cette saloperie venue du fin fond de la galaxie, c’est pas que vos dents que j’vais casser.

\- Tu feras comme tout le monde et t’iras te décrasser sagement en salle de désinfection. T’as déjà survécu à une pandémie, Livaï, six pieds sous terre de surcroît, va pas me dire que ça te fait suer à ce point.

\- C’est ça, balance les dossiers, fit-il en essuyant les rênes en cuir noir salies par le liquide indigo sur un mouchoir blanc comme neige, la mine dégoûtée.

\- Alors ?

\- Pendant que t’explosais cette chose, Erwin nous a pondu un plan. Je sais que t’es un officier et que le plan devrait être vérifié par le QG avant d’être appliqué mais là, on a pas le temps. Promis je formulerai pas ça en injonctions pour pas t’froisser.

\- Deux secondes, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers l’écoutille puis je m’adressai à mes soldats. À partir de maintenant c’est top secret alors on écoute pas aux portes, les bleus, sinon je laisserai le caporal-chef Ackerman vous saigner, pigé ?!

\- Oui, capitaine !

\- Bien, conclus-je en refermant soigneusement l’écoutille. Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe.

La majesté des stratégies du major Erwin Smith demeurait dans leur violence cachée et leur désarmante efficacité malgré certains imprévus qu’aucune raison n’aurait pu devancer. Les Racleurs avaient parfaitement posé leurs balises et avaient eu le temps de repérer les potentiels points faibles des immenses corps métalliques extra-terrestres qui lévitaient mollement au dessus du désert, sans être pour autant hors d’atteinte. Le tout avait été plié en un temps record et avait débouché sur une nouvelle victoire pour l’humanité, même face à l’inconnu.

Les tanks n’étaient plus aussi lents et pouvaient même booster leur vitesse durant quelques secondes si nécessaire. C’était une option coûteuse en énergie et qui pouvait entraîner une surchauffe du matériel, mais notre équipe avait su se débrouiller convenablement. L’ennemi avait envoyé plusieurs des créatures que nous avions précédemment affronté, mais toutes avaient été éliminées grâce à notre exemple. Une formation impeccable de cinquante unités, ils n’avaient aucune chance. Toutefois, à aucun moment nous n’avions sous-estimé notre ennemi. Si les Racleurs faisaient l’essentiel du travail et facilitaient les opérations, nous nous battions contre un ennemi inconnu et qui avait de la réserve. Nous possédions des armes capables de rayer des continents entiers de la carte, mais qu’en était-il d’eux ? Leur technologie était clairement tout aussi, voire plus, développée que nous. 

Une fois les combats terminés et alors que la brume se dissipait dans la nuit désertique, j’avais autorisé le soldat-journaliste à sortir. Le jeune homme prenait des photographies en rafales, extasié à l’idée d’immortaliser ces carcasses triangulaires faites de métaux et d’alliages complexes qui explosaient petit à petit dans le ciel nocturne. L’étoile du berger scintillait avec noblesse au dessus de notre bassesse primaire et archaïque, bien au-dessus de l’amour que l’humain voue à la guerre. Une équipe de scientifiques armés de lourds fusils à fusion entrait dans les carcasses des vaisseaux approximativement sécurisés afin de récupérer suffisamment d’informations, d’objets et de cadavres pour mieux connaître nos ennemis. Nous en étions rendus là, impossible d’établir le moindre contact avec eux, ces êtres intelligents venus d’ailleurs. Les négociations étaient inexistantes bien que nous ayons analysé leur système linguistique et tenté d’apprendre les bases de leur langage, et nous ne connaissions leurs visages qu’une fois le voile de la mort adoucissait leurs traits. Ils étaient plus grands que nous et ne nous ressemblaient que par leur posture bipède. Rien de vraiment surprenant, bon nombres d’artistes nous avaient habitués à des choses bien pires via le cinéma et autres médias, aussi, rien ne nous paraissait réellement terrifiant.

Plus loin, des hommes en combinaison blanche récupéraient les corps des soldats tombés au combat avant que les tanks endommagés ne s’autodétruisent. Il y avait peu de pertes en général, il était rare qu’un bataillon entier se fasse annihiler, c’était arrivé deux ou trois fois, tout au plus. Mais au bout de dix ans, la liste des noms gravés sur les monuments en leur mémoire s’allongeait cruellement malgré tout. Cela faisait partie du jeu, nous devions offrir notre cœur pour assurer une survie à l’humanité, ce que nous faisions sans broncher et avec joie.

Je rejoignis mon équipe dans notre tank afin de prendre le chemin du retour avec le soldat-journaliste. À l’intérieur, les jeunes avaient l’air abattu, la pression avait certainement dû retomber.

\- « Faites pas ces têtes, allez ce soir je paie ma tournée, choisissez le resto. Le journaleux, t’es aussi de la partie, t’auras l’honneur de voir des soldats se prendre une cuite avec une gradée, ça fera un super article. »

Cela parut les revigorer, même si une fois rentrés, il était certain que tous prirent quelques heures de repos bien mérité après être passés par la salle de désinfection. C’était important, depuis l’épidémie qui avait frappé le district Bêta D-534, une section déjà bien démunie, et qui avait fait s’entasser les cadavres pendant plusieurs mois, nous redoublions de vigilance. Après chaque combat et surtout après un contact direct avec des organismes extra-terrestres, il était primordial de passer sous analyse afin d’éviter un autre désastre. 

* * *

\- « Vraiment, vous auriez pas pu choisir quelque chose de plus… branché ? Je sais pas, c’est moi qui paye et vous osez même pas faire une folie ?

\- Capitaine, sachez que les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures ! », répondit Wagner, très enthousiaste, et dont la blondeur devenait bleue sous les néons de la ville souterraine.

Un simple petit restaurant de rue qui proposait des grillades. Rien n’aurait pu être plus simple. Je soupirai et acceptait sans broncher d’avantage, ils avaient de l’alcool et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Ce n’étaient pas les bières des caves les plus réputées mais je reconnus quelques marques potables. Pour une soirée, je pouvais bien faire un effort. Il s’agissait juste d’un cabanon ouvert avec un patio confortablement arrangé à l’arrière, et où étaient plantées plusieurs tables et bancs en bois et en métal. Des chansons populaires tournaient dans les enceintes aux quatre coins du patio et des guirlandes à lampions colorés s’occupaient de l’éclairage. L’ambiance était sympathique et le patron, qui s’occupait de la cuisine, n’avait pas l’air d’être un mauvais gaillard. Une serveuse, certainement la fille du tenancier, vint prendre notre commande, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce coin-là de la ville souterraine n’était pas très bruyant, c’était même plutôt reposant sachant que nous revenions juste de mission alors, finalement, ce n’était pas si mal. 

\- « Dites, capitaine…, osa timidement le soldat-journaliste entre deux gorgées de bière blonde.

\- Hm ?, fis-je d’un ton las alors que j’observais les passants de la rue adjacente par dessus la barrière en bois du patio, l’air absent.

\- Pourquoi un officier comme vous va-t-il souvent se risquer sur le terrain ? Ça a un lien avec les Racleurs ?

Je reposai ma pinte de stout sur la table en soupirant avec discrétion, plus par fatigue que par ennui, il avait bien le droit à quelques éclaircissements. Le tout était de ne pas trop en dire pour ne pas qu’il soit tenté de divulguer deux ou trois anecdotes qui embarrasseraient l’État-major. Il en serait certainement heureux. Lui, et bien d’autres. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

\- T’as tout dit, c’est bien parce que j’ai un certain lien avec les Racleurs. J’en ai fait partie à vrai dire, et j’ai saisi l’occasion lorsque l’on m’a promue. Les Racleurs n’aiment pas vraiment monter en grade parce qu’ils trouvent cela superflu et se démarquent plus à force d’exploits. Mais il faut bien quelqu’un capable de faire le lien entre eux et le reste de l’Armée de Terre, je m’en suis juste chargée. C’est une simple question de coordination. T’as dû vite comprendre que le major Smith et le caporal-chef Ackerman n’étaient pas des tendres et qu’ils frôlaient régulièrement l’insubordination, et toute leur bande est comme ça. Je suis juste là pour calmer le jeu quand ça devient trop tendu entre eux et le QG, parce que j’en suis capable.

\- La vache ! Vous avez vraiment fait partie des Racleurs ?!, s’écria Carolina, des étoiles plein les yeux. Et vous avez monté à cheval aussi ?

\- Non, j’étais à moto ou en jeep. J’ai beaucoup travaillé avec le chef d’escouade Hansi Zoë, tout comme elle, je suis avant tout une scientifique. Elle s’occupait d’analyser nos ennemis et j’inventais les armes adéquates pour les anéantir. Mon équipe se chargeait des tests d’armes et veillait à leur bon fonctionnement lors des missions. J’ai participé à la création de nos chers X-458.

\- Je pensais pas que vous étiez aussi badass, vraiment, désolé d’avoir douté de vous ! Je pensais que vous étiez juste un autre gradé pédant, mais vous faites bien partie de la génération de génies qui nous précède, fit Zermsky, visiblement ému.

Notre commande arriva plus vite que prévu. De toute façon, même lorsque nous sortions, nous portions toujours quelque chose qui confirmait notre position de militaires et alors les gens devenaient plus serviables, d’un seul coup. Pour ma part, c’était ma veste d’uniforme noire, et en général les plus jeunes portaient le sweater officiel avec le logo de leur corps d’affectation parce qu’ils en étaient fiers. Seul le journaleux portait une casquette au style américain mais qui s’accordait bien avec notre style, alors forcément, aux yeux des civils, il était à mettre dans le même panier que nous.

\- C’est vrai que l’armée a monopolisé l’élite intellectuelle, commenta le journaliste en entamant sa côte de bœuf. Même les historiens et les littéraires. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser, c’est pour continuer à manipuler l’opinion publique je suppose.

\- On effacera pas la dissidence pour autant, rien que les Racleurs le confirment. Eux n’hésitent pas à balancer quelques infos à des journaux d’opposition pour pimenter le jeu. Honnêtement, je suis d’accord avec eux, mais si on ment à la population, c’est pour garder une certaine discipline.

\- En tout cas, c’est gentil de nous inviter, capitaine ! », fit Wagner dont les joues commençaient à rougir grâce aux effets de l’alcool, juste pour changer de sujet.

Puis, pendant que nous finissions joyeusement nos assiettes sous les chamailleries de Wagner et Carolina, une silhouette pas inconnue nous repéra et nous salua avec une véhémence certainement alcoolisée. Sweater noir, logo phosphorescent représentant deux ailes, une blanche, une bleue, les Racleurs.

\- Oh vous êtes là vous ! Ça vous dit de venir boire un coup avec nous ?!

\- T’as perdu ton supérieur, Eren, du coup tu fais la bringue en scred ?, railla Carolina en retour, elle s’était levée et avait l’air bien décidé à les rejoindre.

\- Eh, ça reste entre nous mais ouais, on lui a chourave sa carte et du coup Jean est parti chercher une bonne grosse fournée de shooters avec. Ça va être méga chaud !

La magie du sans contact. Je finis ma pinte d’une traite sous les yeux ébahis de Zermsky et Wagner qui n’avaient jamais imaginé une chose pareille de ma part. Le soldat journaliste se gaussait simplement, je crois qu’il commençait à réellement m’apprécier et c’était inquiétant.

\- Je viens aussi, parce que sinon ça va chier et le pire c’est que vous le savez, vous êtes vraiment cons. Franchement Jäger, t’abuses, fis-je en me levant et mon équipe m’imita. 

\- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, comme on dit hein ! »

Et le pire c’est que toute leur équipe se tenait là, au comptoir d’un pub de rue bondé, se payant un plateau de shooters emplis d’un liquide brun, avec une poche supérieure remplie d’un autre liquide mordoré cette fois. Même Mikasa Ackerman semblait satisfaite de cette situation, mais je commençais à me faire à l’idée qu’elle était en fait la pire quand il était question de fomenter un plan contre leur supérieur. Certainement par vengeance personnelle, mais je ne voulais pas connaître les détails de l’histoire. Je payai une deuxième tournée, profitant sans scrupules de mes privilèges de gradée pour être servie avant les badauds entassés au comptoir et qui harassaient les serveurs débordés avec leurs acclamations et demandes en tous genres.

C’était assez rare, ce genre d’endroits, à une époque comme la nôtre. Le pub avait gardé le style de l’ancien temps. Tout était quasiment en bois mais avec une touche moderne bétonnée et métallique typique de notre époque où tout était devenu acier brillant, cobalt et LED colorées. Même les tireuses et les réfrigérateurs avaient cet air vintage du début du millénaire, voire encore avant. Rien n’était donné à la robotique, à part peut-être la caisse et son écran OLED translucide qui contrastait drastiquement avec l’ambiance générale.

Nous nous assîmes autour d’une table en bois bien trop petite pour nous tous alors que certains étaient partis à la chasse aux tabourets. Pour me remercier, Conny Springer me tendit un des nombreux Jägerbomb payés avec la carte de Livaï et m’offrit de le boire en simultané avec lui pour faire une photo souvenir, parce que c’était devenu un genre de compétition parmi les soldats. Celui qui avait bu avec le plus de gradés devenait alors le meilleur de tous, une espèce d’être divin et invincible – selon leurs mots. Bien sûr, le cocktail choisi n’était pas non plus dû au hasard, car son nom n’était pas sans rappeler leur cher collègue Eren Jäger, actuellement mort de rire, ce qui lui avait valu un autre surnom désastreux au sein de son régiment. Je m’exécutais de bon cœur, sans doute parce que c’était Livaï qui payait et que finalement Mikasa avait raison, ce n’était pas si mal ce type de blagues et puis ils ne risquaient plus rien maintenant que je me trouvais parmi eux.

\- « Non mais vous vous foutez tous de moi, ma parole.

Il en avait mit du temps à venir, néanmoins ça ne l’avait pas empêché de saisir violemment les nuques de Sasha Braus et de Frock Vorster en prononçant ces mots.

\- Oh vous revoilà caporal-chef ! S’exclama Jean Kirschtein, déjà bien éméché et nullement alerté par l’expression meurtrière de son supérieur. Expression qui fut remplacée par un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur dès que Livaï me remarqua au milieu de tout ce raffut en train de siroter calmement une énième bière.

\- Mais c’est une putain de blague.

Ah, il avait fini par voir le journaliste complètement ivre à côté de moi.

\- Bonsoir, caporal-chef Ackerman. T’en fais pas, je les ai empêchés d’utiliser ta carte pour la troisième tournée, j’ai payé. Et le journaleux est tout à fait inoffensif. On peut se lâcher sans problème, j’ai veillé personnellement à son débit de boisson.

Évidemment, ça n’allait pas le calmer. Eren lui lança sa carte de crédit qu’il récupéra avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Va me payer un verre Eren, t’as cinq minutes. Si tu te goures, t’es mort, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme aux cheveux actuellement ramassés en un chignon tout à fait brouillon, qui partit accomplir sa mission accompagné de Mikasa, l’air très heureux et ça n’augurait rien de bon, sous les railleries de Mina et Thomas.

Livaï s’assit à mes côtés en soupirant à nouveau et je ne pus m’empêcher de rire.

\- C’est moi ou t’as de plus en plus de mal à les tenir ?

\- Ils ont tous grandi d’un coup, là, et ça leur est monté à la tête. C’est l’âge, mais t’en fais pas pour ça, je sais encore les mater comme il se doit.

\- Bien.

Eren revint avec un verre de liqueur ambrée et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas en renverser une goutte malgré les bousculades involontaires des autres personnes venues festoyer. Son sérieux démesuré ne semblait pas enchanter Mikasa qui avait dû essayer de le convaincre à faire une autre connerie qu’ils allaient tous regretter, mais Eren avait l’air conscient des limites de leur supérieur et ne poussait donc pas le bouchon trop loin. Je ne l’aurais jamais pensé aussi sage, mais ces brimades envers Livaï n’étaient que d’ordre affectif, sauf peut-être pour Mikasa, et n’étaient que pour lui rendre la pareille lorsqu’il les maltraitait pour un rien avec une violence sans égal. 

Mais à peine Livaï eut-il le temps de tremper ses lèvres dans son probablement troisième whisky écossais de la soirée que son regard glacial se dirigea vers un type qui s’était mis à beugler sur un pauvre Armin Arlelt, parce que ce dernier venait de prendre la défense d’Historia Reiss. L’homme portait la veste d’uniforme des soldats chargés de la sécurité intérieure, blason orné d’une licorne verte sur cuir marron usé. Sans doute avait-il essayé de lui faire la cour mais elle l’avait rejeté et voilà qu’il l’insultait de tous les noms d’oiseaux, uniquement parce qu’elle portait le sweater des Racleurs. Et il en faisait un raffut pas possible, cependant la jeune blonde ne semblait pas sourciller et soutenait son regard, le mépris et la colère noircissant ses iris céruléens.

Livaï se leva et l’atmosphère devint plus lourde, d’un seul coup. Il n’était inconnu de personne ici et avait une certaine réputation. La population présente dans le pub avait bel et bien raison de la boucler. Il se dirigea vers l’homme, qui n’était pas plus vieux que moi, c’est-à dire deuxième moitié de vingtaine, et les gens s’écartèrent instinctivement, pressentant un joli spectacle digne de ce nom.

Personne n’ignorait le clivage et les conflits entre nos deux corps d’armée. Les autorités de la sécurité et de l’ordre publics reprochaient particulièrement aux Racleurs de n’être qu’une bande de dégénérés qui s’attiraient les louanges de la population en allant fanfaronner dehors, alors qu’eux trimaient dans les souterrains et effectuaient bon nombre d’actions nobles et dignes d’être reconnues, notamment en luttant contre le crime organisé et en veillant à ce que la population ne se manifeste pas trop violemment. 

\- « Ben voilà ! Le nabot légendaire qui vient à la rescousse, évidemment !

Le gendarme était simplement ivre. Nous étions tous au fait des opinions des soldats intérieurs, mais pour nous qui risquions notre vie sur le terrain chaque jour, leurs doléances semblaient superflues et excessives. Ce n’était que de la jalousie mal placée. De plus qu’en l’occurrence, c’était un comble. Il avait pour mission de faire régner l’ordre, et voilà qu’il semait la zizanie dans un pub, une vraie blague qu’il fallait faire cesser avant que cela ne dégénère. Je regardai autour de moi s’il n’y avait pas quelques collègues à lui dans les parages, mais apparemment il était venu seul. Historia cracha par terre, juste devant les bottes cirées de l’agent et repartit nous rejoindre en compagnie d’Armin pendant que Livaï assenait un merveilleux crochet du droit à l’ivrogne, en plein dans la mâchoire, et nous l’avions regardé faire avec un religieux silence. 

Une dent fusa dans le décor et les badauds ne réprimèrent pas leur horreur ou leur enthousiasme à la vue du sang sur la lèvre éclatée de l’agent intérieur. Celui-ci se défendit tout de même, le caporal-chef Ackerman s’en tirerait avec quelques bleus, mais c’était tout de même mieux que l’autre qui lui avait terminé au sol, le genou de Livaï lui écrasant l’épaule. 

\- Allez bouge, pauvre tache.

\- Nan !, pleurnicha-t-il.

Un mouvement et c’était le martyre assuré. Ventre à terre, clé de bras, une force sur l’épaule. Historia vint lui mettre un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Terminé. La soirée s’acheva là, cette altercation les avait tous pas mal refroidis et en tant que supérieure, je les comprenais. Surtout les Racleurs qui étaient les premiers à se faire lyncher. Si de telles tensions intestines subsistaient, je n’étais pas tellement optimiste quant au futur de l’humanité. Mais d’un autre côté, les dissensions étaient impossibles à éviter, il fallait composer avec. 

Le lendemain, lors d’un moment de répit dans mon planning de la journée, je me permis d’aller jusqu’aux écuries assister à l’entraînement de l’escouade Livaï. C’était uniquement pour voir leurs têtes après tous ces shooters ingurgités, je ne m’inquiétais pas vraiment pour leur moral après la bagarre d’hier, ils avaient la peau dure et connaissaient la réalité du monde. La seule chose qui me faisait rire intérieurement et ce même avant de l’avoir constaté, c’était que monter à cheval après cette folie ne devait certainement pas être agréable. Après avoir passé des heures à gérer différentes tâches administratives que les gradés se coltinaient pour faire bonne figure et pour nous assurer que les bonnes relations entre les différents corps d’armée et les nations unies dans cette guerre étaient toujours d’actualité, je méritais bien d’aller me foutre de leur gueule cinq minutes.

Je devais admettre que les écuries étaient un lieu que j’affectionnais particulièrement car il s’agissait d’un des endroits les plus lumineux de la ville souterraine, certainement pour le bien être des animaux. La carrière était donc illuminée par des panneaux donnant l’illusion d’un ciel bleu radieux comme l’on peut en voir en remontant à la surface en matinée. Ces chevaux étaient mille fois plus bichonnés que les commandeurs, et tout ça c’était grâce à l’adjudant-chef VanTassel, tranquillement assise, jambes croisées, sur un banc, occupée à regarder et diriger l’entraînement des Racleurs tout en jouant avec une cravache en cuir entre ses doigts. Arwenn VanTassel était également un cas à part au sein de l’armée. C’était elle qui avait pensé aux chevaux pour les missions des Racleurs et elle assumait son idée jusqu’au bout, elle se chargeait financièrement des équipements adéquats et des soins nécessaires, elle formait elle-même ses palefreniers bien qu’elle se chargeât de certaines tâches malgré sa position. Certes dans l’ombre des Racleurs, mais tout aussi admirable. Nous avions passé nos années de brigade d’entraînement ensemble, je la connaissais donc bien. Et il était clair qu’elle allait se faire un malin plaisir de les malmener parce qu’ils s’étaient tous bien amusés la veille.

\- « Allez, Sasha, non mais c’est quoi cette posture, je ne te reconnais pas. Épaules en arrière, et on ouvre la cage thoracique ; voilà, comme ça !

Je la saluai et elle me fit grâce d’un magnifique sourire en retour. 

\- Ça me fait toujours bizarre de te voir en jupe. J’ai gardé cette image de toi en bleu de travail ou en uniforme de combat et ça ne veut pas partir, commenta-t-elle.

\- J’allais te dire la même chose, c’est quoi cette tenue super officielle ? T’as pas prévu de monter aujourd’hui ?

Elle arrangea ses boucles blond platine en soupirant.

\- Non, j’ai une réunion juste après. On doit discuter les nouvelles missions affectées aux Racleurs et je dois faire part de mon avis par rapport aux chevaux, c’est toujours comme ça. »

Je m’appuyai contre les barrières en bois de l’immense carrière dans laquelle cette pauvre Sasha Braus ainsi qu’Historia Reiss faisaient trotter leur bêtes en long et en large sans que je n’en comprenne vraiment le sens, du moins jusqu’à ce que je remarque que les filles portaient absolument tout leur équipement destiné aux missions de longue durée et qu’il s’agissait en fait de les faire suer plus qu’autre chose. Et au fond de la structure, il y avait Livaï qui faisait faire des zigzags à sa monture à une vitesse trop élevée pour être raisonnable, sautant deux ou trois obstacles relativement élevés au passage.

\- « Comment il va ?

\- Rien de grave, il boitillait un peu en début de matinée alors j’ai pensé qu’il avait chopé un truc au sabot avant droit ou vers là, mais en fait non, il se débrouille nickel. Regarde-moi l’agilité de ces foulées, mon Dieu, quelle beauté lui alors.

J’explosai de rire, elle était irrécupérable.

\- Je parlais pas du cheval !

\- Ah ouais, d’accord, je vois, fit-elle d’un air moqueur. Ben ça a l’air d’aller, il se défoule. J’ai cru comprendre qu’il y avait eu une petite altercation au bar, hier ?

\- Ouais. Dis, il s’appelle comment son étalon noir là, il en jette vachement, j’admets, demandai-je par simple curiosité et pour ne pas qu’elle se fasse trop d’idées. Ça me fait toujours un choc en mission quand je vois les chevaux avec l’équipement et tout.

\- Tsar d’Agyre. Ils sont copains comme larrons en foire, ils ont tout les deux une fierté aussi dure que le diamant et avec un nom aussi pédant, ça colle parfaitement au personnage de Livaï.

Arwenn ironisait mais elle avait beau dire, lors des cérémonies officielles, l’uniforme noir et argent des Racleurs accouplé à la prestance des Akhal Teke leur donnait une certaine présance historique et noble que nul n’osait railler. Et Livaï tout particulièrement, la robe de son étalon était aussi noire que sa chevelure, et le blanc des balzanes du cheval faisait parfaitement écho à ses yeux gris polaire et aux détails métalliques de l’uniforme. Si d’habitude le caporal-chef Ackerman faisait trembler bon nombre de gens d’un seul regard ou avec une menace bien formulée, l’étalon noir d’os et de muscles ébène rajoutait de la puissance à cette impression générale. Contrairement aux motos, même dangereusement sophistiquées et qui accentuaient la témérité et la folie furieuse des Racleurs, les chevaux, eux, leur octroyaient une certaine grâce et un genre de délicatesse malgré la réalité cachée derrière cette pompeuse façade. 

\- Ah ouais, carrément pédant. C’est ton côté vieille bourgeoise qui ressort », fis-je, l’air semi-absent, alors que le cheval de Sasha venait de partir dans un galop effréné, comme ayant eu peur de quelque chose ou juste pour s’amuser.

À ce moment là, le son d’une porte automatique qui s’ouvre se fit entendre au fond du couloir. Arwenn fronça ses sourcils presque blancs et se tourna vers la sortie du couloir menant à la carrière. Elle s’était attendue à ma visite mais ne semblait visiblement pas espérer quelqu’un d’autre. Il ne s’agissait que d’une Hansi Zoë relativement essoufflée, les cheveux en bataille. Elle avait dû courir. En me remarquant, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en frottant son œil condamné sous son cache œil de cuir. Elle avait une pile de documents dans les mains, pile qu’elle colla contre mon torse.

\- « Bonjour les filles, désolée j’ai pas le temps de papoter aujourd’hui !, nous salua-t-elle, reprenant son souffle. Livaï avait arrêté son exercice et s’approchait de nous au pas, l’air intéressé. Puis Hansi s’adressa à moi : Faut que tu viennes voir, ça craint, on est mal... »


End file.
